Biology Notes
by Broken Oken
Summary: You're supposed to take notes during Biology, not pass them. LillyJackson oneshot.


Okay, I wrote this for Creative Writing originally (it was due this last Wednesday) with different character, but because I thought it was so cute, I changed it to fit HM characters for fanfiction… and Oliver/Miley didn't work, but Jackson/Lilly totally did.

Apologies in advance for anything that seems way OOC.  
I tried to catch anything I missed from the original story,  
so if something seems weird, it's probably something I forgot to take out.

Also, keep an open mind.  
**Pretend Lilly has braces.  
Pretend Lilly and Jackson have Biology together (No Oliver or Miley with them).**

Anyways, I hope you like it.  
I do.

Disclaimer: Hate to say it, but never.

P.S. The layout is real screwy for some reason.  
I've been trying to fix it, but it won't work, so I'm sorry that it will randomly switch from centered to the left.  
Hopefully it doesn't bug you enough that you hate this.

* * *

**Biology Notes**  
by Broken Oken

* * *

Monday

**Hey babycakes!**

Uh, hey dollface?

**OMG.  
This isn't to you, it's to my friend Heather in the corner.  
So pass it along.**

I'm not a delivery service.

**Fine.**

Wow.

**Wow what?**

This is the most I've ever talked to you before.  
And we sit right next to each other in here.  
Kinda sad.

**I guess so.  
Can you please pass this to Heather?  
It's urgent.**

What?  
You pregnant?

**I can't believe you just asked me that.**

Just wondering.

**OMG.  
Just pass this to Heather already.**

No.

**Fine.**

Bye.

**Bye.**

* * *

Tuesday

**OMG, can this class get any more boring?**

You really shouldn't have asked that.  
Now Mr. Dewford's going on about mitochondria.

**UGH, this wasn't meant for you!  
It's to Heather!**

No, Lilly.  
I'm not your damn delivery service.

**I really can't stand you.**

I can't stand mitochondria.

**I want to talk to Heather.**

Wait till after class then.  
Bye.

**Wait, hold on, what was that Mr. D said about mitochondria?**

I have no idea, I wasn't paying attention because some girl keeps passing me notes.

**Fine.  
Bye.**

… But I have a feeling that whatever he said about it, it was boring.

**Uh, yeah.  
As if my career in pro skateboarding is really gonna need to know about that.  
Mitochondria is boring. Pro skateboarding is so not.**

Haha.  
True, I guess.

**You guess?  
You're the one who just called mitochondria boring.**

Yeah.  
Now stop passing me notes.

**Okay.**

* * *

Wednesday

**I need help.**

We know.

**Not funny.**

I'm not passing this to that Heather girl.

**Actually, this is to you.**

What?  
No.

**Why not?**

Stop passing me notes.

**No.**

Yes.

**No.**

Yes.

**I need a copy of your notes.**

No.

**Please?**

Fine.  
I'll give them to you after class.

**Thanks a mill!**

* * *

Thursday

**OMG, look at Mr. D.  
His fly is totally open.**

Good to know you're looking at our forty old Biology teacher's crotch.

**You're gross.  
Once again, this is meant for Heather, not for you.**

I'm gross?  
I'm not the one looking, am I?

**Shut up.**

Then stop passing me notes.

**As you wish.**

You just passed me the note back.

**I have to get the last word.**

Bye.

**Bye.**

* * *

Friday

**Ryan looks smokin' hot today.**

Oh yeah, totally.

**AHHH!  
Why won't you cooperate and just pass my notes to Heather?**

I've told you before, I'm not a delivery service.

**I hate you, Jackson.**

Wow, you actually used my name.

**Shut up.**

Bye then.

**Bye, asshole.**

* * *

Monday

**Good morning, sunshine!  
Have a good weekend?**

Definitely.  
I went wave boarding.

**When will you ever learn?  
PASS THIS TO HEATHER!  
NOW.**

No.  
Bye.

**Bye.**

* * *

Tuesday 

**I need notes again.**

Um, we pass enough already, Lilly.

**Funny.  
Just give me your notes after class.**

Okay.

**Bye.**

* * *

Wednesday

**So…**

Is this to Heather?

**Actually, no.  
I just wanted to say I saw you with your girlfriend today.**

Okay.  
Now that you did, goodbye.

**Geesh.  
Just trying to be friendly.**

* * *

Thursday

**Hi.**

Heather?

**No.  
You.**

Wow.  
I'm impressed.

**Yeah.  
I'm bored.**

I guess.

**Crazy.  
I would've thought you would've said "stop passing me notes" by now.**

Okay.  
Stop passing me notes.

**But I'm booooooooored!**

Obviously.  
You just took the time out to write out 9 o's.

**And you just took the time to count them.**

Can you please stop passing me notes?

**Why would I do that?**

Because, unlike you, I actually want to pass this class.

**I want to pass.**

Yeah, notes.

**: )  
**  
Leave me alone.  
Please.

**Fine.  
I hate you.  
Be a party pooper.**

**I saw you again with Jessica today.**

Did I not just tell you to stop passing me notes?

**Well, I'm curious.**

About what?

**How much did you pay her to date you?**

Bye.

**Yikes.  
She left you bankrupt?**

Bye, Lilly.

**She's a funny looking girl, you know.  
Kind of like a bird.  
I think her nose looks like a beak.**

That's mean.

**No, it's the truth.  
I'm sure you have a hard time kissing her with that thing in the way.**

Bye.

**Really, how do you do it?  
Do you just, like, duck under it?**

Goodbye, Lilly.

**I'm only saying.**

* * *

Friday

**Hey you.**

Hey.

**No, this one's actually to Heather.**

Aw, just when I was feeling special.

**Shut up, Jackson.**

Hostile today, are we?

**Just pass this to Heather.**

If I haven't passed it to Heather in two weeks, why would I now?

**I don't know.  
We're friends now?**

Friends?  
We only talk through these stupid notes.

**Not true.  
I said hi to you and birdwoman today in the hall.**

That's exactly why this isn't going to Heather.  
Bye, Lilly.

**UGH!!**

* * *

Monday

**I am so so so so so so tired.**

I noticed.  
You're slacking today.  
It usually takes you five whole minutes to pass me a note.  
Today, it's been six.

**Don't be a drama queen.**

I was just pointing out the facts.

**So, what did you and birdwoman do this weekend?  
Hang out at the nest?**

Yep.  
We went out to eat for worms, too.

**How romantic.**

Definitely was.  
One time, we both got the same worm and started on either ends.  
Then we got to the middle, and, well, you know.

**Actually I don't.  
Her nose would've blocked you from kissing her.**

Bye.

**Oh, don't be such a drama queen.**

* * *

Tuesday

**I saw you last night.**

Yeah, unfortunately.

**You didn't even say hi.**

Neither did you.

**Touché.**

Can we please stop this note business?  
It's getting too girly for me to handle.

**Oh, you're practically female anyways.**

"Practically"?  
What's that supposed to mean?  
I'm on the verge of sprouting ovaries?

**Shut up.**

You're the one passing me notes, Lilly.

**I like notes.**

You don't seem to be taking any.

**Like you are.**

Actually I am.  
Mitochondria is an organelle in cells that produces energy.

**Nerd.  
**  
Says the braceface.

**For your information, I get them off next week, Jackson!**

How come you only write my name when you're angry?

**Just shut up.**

Bye.

**Bye.**

* * *

Wednesday

**I totally just flunked that test.**

No. Way. (sarcasm)

**Never mind.  
You're supposed to cheer me up.**

Since when would I cheer you up?

**I don't know.  
With a joke?**

Okay.  
What did the Jackson say to the little sister's best friend?

**I don't know.**

Stop passing me notes.

**I'm not laughing.**

Really?  
Cause I didn't notice, you know, with you sitting only a seat away from me, or anything.

**You're a jerk.  
Bye.**

* * *

Thursday

Hey.

**Holy cow, you're passing me a note?**

Yeah, I've been waiting for you to pass me one.  
I was wondering something.

**Um, okay.**

Your friend, Heather…  
do you think she would go out with me?

**Yeah.**

Wow, really?

**Um, that's if she was dropped on her head when she was born.**

Ouch.

**Yeah, that's probably what she would've said if it happened.**

What's wrong with dating me?

**Plenty.**

Like…?

**You're kinda an asshole.  
Heather isn't attracted to assholes.**

How am I an asshole?

**You just are.  
You were dating Jessica like, yesterday, and now you want a rebound girl.**

Actually, I think Heather seems like a sweet girl, and I'd like to get to know her.

**OMG.  
You want in her pants!**

Never mind.  
I'm just gonna ask her myself.

**OMG.  
She'll never date you.  
She's better than that.**

We'll see.

**AHHHH!  
I HATE YOU.**

**

* * *

**

Friday

**I cannot believe she agreed.**

Isn't life great?

**I'm not talking to you.**

Yes you are.

**No.**

You're passing me this back.  
You're talking to me.

**I HATE YOU!!**

But your friend doesn't. ;)

**I guess she was dropped on her head after all.**

Lucky for me.  
Hey, I don't know if she's told you yet, but wanna double tonight?

**Who the hell would double with me?**

My friend Mark says you're cute.

**What?  
He did?!  
When?!**

I think last week.  
So, you up to it?

**OMG YES!!**

And you wanted to stop talking to me.

**Oh, that's right.  
I do.  
But I can still talk to Mark.**

Your funeral.

**What?**

Nothing.

**Bye.**

**

* * *

**

Monday

**OMG.**

I know.  
Mr. Dewford is making us take way too many notes.

**Shut up.  
This is to Heather.**

Pity me and her didn't work out.

**Well, maybe if you would've stopped staring at me, things might've been different.**

Staring at you?  
Are you kidding me?  
That's why she doesn't like me?

**That's what she told me.**

Wow.  
She really must've been dropped on her head.

**Gee, thanks.**

No problem.  
Mark likes you.

**That's great.  
I don't like him.**

Why not?

**God.  
He talked about sports like nonstop.**

I thought you liked sports.

**Not that much.  
He put it into every single conversation.  
Didn't you notice??**

Um, sorry, but I wasn't actually paying attention to you.  
I had a date, too, remember?

**Yeah, but you were staring at me apparently.  
So I thought you might've noticed.**

In your dreams, Lilly.

**You mean nightmares?**

Bye.

**Bye.**

* * *

Wednesday

Where were you yesterday?

**Oh, nowhere.**

It was weird.  
No one passed me a note the whole hour.

**Gee.  
You must've been so disappointed.**

Really, where were you?

**Why do you care?**

Fine.  
Forget I asked.

**No problem.**

Wait, I figured it out.

**Did you now?**

Yeah.  
Horseteeth.

**Horseteeth?!  
You're such an asshole.  
I think I look fine without my braces.**

Whatever you say, Horseteeth.  
I'll just go get you a saddle.  
Then I can ride you around.

**OMG.  
YOU ARE THE SICKEST HUMAN BEING ALIVE.**

Holy shit, Lilly.  
Get your mind out of the gutter.

**Bye, sicko.**

Bye.

**Bye.**

You already said bye.

**I've already told you, I have to get the last word.**

* * *

Thursday

**Hey, I need your notes again.**

Okie-dokie, Horseteeth.

**Eff you.**

* * *

Friday

Are you going to the dance next week?

**I don't think so.**

How come?

**I won't have a date.**

Mark will take you.

**Funny.**

No, serious.

**Leave me alone.  
I have a headache.**

Aw, poor Horseteeth.

**Shut up.**

* * *

Monday

No note passing today?

**God.  
I thought you hated passing notes.**

I was just curious.

**Sure.  
Bye.**

* * *

Tuesday

**OMG.  
If you don't stop looking at me, I'm going to shove my pencil down your throat!**

I'm not looking at you!

**Yes you are!**

No I'm not!

**Yes you are!**

No I'm not!

**YES YOU ARE!!**

No I'm not!  
I've been taking notes all hour!  
Unlike you!

**You would only know that if you were looking at me.**

I can't help it.

**What?**

You keep tapping your pencil against your notebook.  
It's distracting, damnit.

**And for one split second, I actually thought you were gonna compliment me.  
Like, say I was pretty or something.**

Pretty?  
Hardly.

**Always the charmer, Jackson.  
Now, goodbye.  
If I catch you looking at me again…  
I'll kill you.**

Oooh, I'm soo scared.

**Good.  
Now stop writing me back.**

* * *

Wednesday

**I'm bored.**

I don't want to talk to you today.

**Fine.  
I don't want to talk to you either.**

* * *

Thursday

So, how's Kevin?

**Uh, good?  
Why?**

I don't know.  
Just making sure he's still healthy enough to take you to the dance Saturday.

**Can you stop being so stupid about this?  
He asked me yesterday, and now you won't even look at me.  
What's wrong with Kevin?**

He likes you.

**Man, Jackson.  
Again with the charm!**

I don't like him, though.

**'Cause he's hotter than you'll ever be?**

Okay.  
Bye.

**Bye.**

* * *

Friday

**You're still mad at me, aren't you?  
**  
No.  
Why would I be mad?

**Oh, then that's good.  
I don't have to apologize**.

I really think I need to talk to you.

**About what?**

Kevin.

**Oh, now what?  
**  
He's… evil.

**OMG Jackson.  
He is not evil.  
**  
Oh, yes, he is.  
I just know.

**Whatever.  
Are you going to the dance?  
**  
Probably not.

**How come?**

The girl I wanted to ask is already going with someone.  
And I don't feel like going alone.

**Who?  
Heather?  
**  
No.

**Oh.  
Well, she still needs a date.  
**  
I guess I can go with her.

**We can double.  
**  
Great.

**Is that sarcasm I sense?  
**  
No, that was like…  
Tony the Tiger's "Grreat".

**Okay then.  
Talk to me later.  
**  
Okay.  
Bye.

**Bye-bye.**

* * *

Monday

**You know, I hate you.  
**  
That's good to hear…  
For the eighty thousandth time.

**Oh, but this time it's on paper.  
I HATE YOU!!  
And I mean it.  
**  
I still don't see what I did wrong.

**Are you kidding me?  
You totally jacked Kevin in the eye on Saturday.  
**  
He called me a dumbass.  
An eye for an eye.

**YOU GOT US KICKED OUT OF THE DANCE, JACKSON!!  
I'm surprised Miley didn't kill you already for making me leave!  
**  
Oh, who cares.  
It was lame anyways.

**Whatever.  
I still hate you.  
Don't expect any notes from me this week.**

What about next week?

**Shut up.**

* * *

Tuesday

Lilly, just talk to me.

**No.  
**  
AHA!  
At least you responded this time!

**Bye.**

* * *

Wednesday

I know someone who likes you.

**Who?  
**  
YES!  
I knew you'd reply to that!

**OMG.  
Bye.**

No, really.  
I know someone who likes you.

**Jackson, I have no time for this.**

Oh, cut the bullshit.  
You're not even taking any notes.

**Ugh.  
I still hate you.  
But who is it?  
**  
I can't tell you.

**Yes you can.**

You don't like him, though.

**OMG.  
This isn't Mark again, right?**

No.

**Then who?**

I'll tell you tomorrow.

**What?!  
Why tomorrow?**

'Cause Mr. Dewford is going over important material for the test next week.

**Fine.  
Bye.  
I still hate you.**

* * *

Thursday

**Okay, it's tomorrow.  
Tell me.  
**  
Did I say tomorrow?  
I meant Friday.

**JACKSON!**

I love my name all in caps like that.

**God, you are annoying.  
**  
Well, I'll stop annoying you then.  
Bye.

**Fine.  
Bye.**

* * *

Friday

**It's Friday.  
**  
Very good, Lilly.  
You know your days of the week.

**You're lucky Mr. D is paying more attention.  
Or else I would've hurt you by now.  
**  
With what?  
Bite me with your horse teeth?

**OMG.  
Eff you.  
But who likes me??  
**  
Good question.

**WHAT?  
You don't KNOW, DO YOU?  
This was some stupid thing to make me talk to you again, wasn't it?  
**  
Kind of.

**I thought you couldn't stand talking to me.  
**  
Well…  
No.  
Not exactly.

**What?**

I don't know.

**Jackson, do you actually like talking to me or something?**

I don't know.

**Yes or No.  
**  
Is this like second grade where I have to circle one?

**Ugh, never mind.  
You piss me off.**

I'm glad.

**Whaaaaaatever.**

* * *

Monday

**I saw you this weekend.**

Yep.

**Yeah, you sold me a hotdog.**

Yep.

**With ketchup.**

**Yep.**

**God.  
Don't talk to me then.  
Bye.**

* * *

Tuesday

New haircut?

**Yep.**

It's shorter.

**Yep.**

Where'd you go to get it done?

**Yep.**

Oh, screw you.

**Yep.**

* * *

Wednesday

**Could you believe Heather today?**

About what?

**She was all, "Lilly and Jackson love each other."**

Oh yeah.  
That was disturbing.

**I know.  
Yuck.**

Tell me about it.  
I might need to go puke in the garbage can right now.

**Like that would ever happen.**

Wanna bet?

**Excuse me??**

I'll run over there and puke right now.

**I MEANT YOU AND I HAPPENING, STUPID!**

Oh.  
Yeah, that's true.  
Never gonna happen.  
I mean, we could never get married.

**How come?**

Well, for one, would you ever take my hand in marriage?

**Seriously, Jackson.  
Don't make me barf.**

Exactly.  
And for another, Miley??

**Uh.  
I'm a bit weirded out that you've actually thought of this.**

You know it's true, though.

**I guess.  
Oh, Mr. D's looking.  
Gotta go, bye.**

* * *

Thursday

Detention should be fun tonight.

**Don't talk to me.  
I'm mad at you.**

Surprise, surprise.

**We probably shouldn't be passing notes, Jackson.  
Look what happened when we did yesterday.**

Fine.  
I'll see you later!  
I'll save you a seat!

**Oh, eff you.**

* * *

Friday

Was is really that bad yesterday?

**Getting stuck next to you for another two hours?  
Oh yeah, definitely.**

Sucked we had no paper.  
We could've passed notes.

**I love how you hated this at the beginning.  
And now you're all, "I wish we would've had paper!"**

Well, it would've given us something to do.  
Other than stare off into space.

**I guess so.**

Guess what.

**What?**

I talked to Jessica today.

**...**

She wants me back.

**Yay.**

Why do I get the notion you're mad?

**No, I'm not mad.  
I'm completely happy you want birdwoman back.**

Lilly, you're upset.

**No, I swear, I'm not.**

Then why are you frowning?

**Stop talking to me.  
Bye.**

Lilly…

**I said bye.**

Monday

**Why the heck did my mom tell me you called me five times yesterday?**

Um, maybe because I did?

**What?  
Why?**

I was bored.  
And I wanted to go to the mall or something.

**Birdwoman couldn't go?**

Lilly, I'm not with her.

**I thought you said you were.  
**  
No.  
I only said she wanted me back.

**Oh.  
**  
Yeah.  
But, wanna do something after school?

**Um, like what?  
**  
I don't know.  
McDonald's?

**I don't care.  
**  
Is that a yes?

**It's not a no.**

Okay, meet you after school.

**Bye.**

* * *

Tuesday

**Hey retard.  
**  
I don't know why I talk to you.

**Yesterday was fun.  
I've never been pulled over by a cop before.  
**  
Yeah, well, neither had I.

**You suck at driving.**

I was going 62 in a 55.

**You.  
Suck.  
At.  
Driving.  
**  
Bye.

**Bye Jacksy!**

* * *

Wednesday

Wanna be my partner tomorrow for the lab project?

**Are you really leaving me with a choice?  
**  
Nope.

**God, I hate you.**

* * *

Thursday

**We better get an A+.**

We?  
I did all the work yesterday.

**No you didn't.**

Oh yeah, what'd you do again?  
Breathe?

**Shut up.  
I recorded everything.  
**  
Mr. Dewford's looking.  
Bye.

**Bye!**

* * *

Friday

Nice shirt.

**It's your sister's.  
**  
Nice shirt of my sister's then.

**Okay.  
What do you really wanna talk about?**

Well, we almost got detention again yesterday.

**Yep.  
I would've killed you.**

Glad I escaped death then.  
So what are you doing tonight?

**Me and Heather are going to the movies.**

Oh.  
Saturday?

**Heather's house.  
**  
Sunday??

**Heather's grandma's.**

My God, are you two connected at the hip?

**No, Jackson.**

Then never mind.

**Mk, bye.**

* * *

Monday

How was the movies?

**Great.  
**  
Good movie?

**No.**

Then how was it great?

**Orlando Bloom was shirtless in it.  
Thrice.**

Never mind.  
I don't need to hear details.

**Alrighty then.  
Bye-bye.**

* * *

Tuesday

**Jacksonilla, I need your notes from today.  
I was totally not paying attention.  
You can blame Ryan Davis for wearing that tight t-shirt today this time.  
What a studmuffin.**

Um.  
No.

**What?  
Why not?**

Cause.  
You need to learn how to pay attention.

**I do pay attention.  
I haven't asked for your notes in a long time.**

Whatever.  
Get me after class.

**Thank-yoouuuu!**

* * *

Wednesday

Would you stop staring at Ryan?

**Excuse me, I was not staring at Ryan.**

Yes you were.

**Stop being jealous.  
**  
Jealous?  
Why would I be jealous?

**Because Ryan is like, a total hottie.  
**  
Yeah, this conversation's over.  
Bye.

**Byeee.**

* * *

Thursday

**OMG JACKSONILLA!**

OMG LILLY…NILLA!

**Not funny.  
**  
Well, what's with this Jacksonilla business?

**I don't know.  
Jackson is too boring.  
**  
O…kay.

**But Ryan just winked at me!  
**  
What?  
He did?

**Yes!**

Are you sure he didn't just have… a twitch?

**Positive.  
I'm like hyperventilating!!  
**  
You are so pathetic.

**You should be happy for me, Jacksonilla.  
**  
Oh, sorry.  
Yay.  
Celebration.  
Yay.

**OMG, never mind.**

* * *

Friday

I can't believe you're dating him now.

**Why?  
You know I drool over him every class period.  
For instance, right now.  
He's so cute when he takes notes!**

Do you want me to pass this to Heather?

**No, why?  
**  
No reason.

**Okie-dokie then.**

* * *

* * *

Monday

Wow, a two day relationship, eh?

**OMG, eff you, Jacksonilla.  
**  
What did I say?  
I talked to Miley, and she told me what happened this weekend.

**Joy.  
**  
To the world?  
Yeah, that's what I thought, too, when she told me.

**What?!  
You're happy Ryan cheated on me and broke my heart?**

At least you won't have to borrow my notes anymore because of him.

**You're so insensitive.  
God, I hate you.**

Don't yell at God.

**OMG.  
Bye, Jackson.**

* * *

Tuesday

**I love you!!  
**  
Big change from yesterday.

**Well, yes, but thank you sooooo much for making me a study guide!  
**  
No problem.

**Let's study together tonight.**

Um, what?

**You don't want to?**

No, I'm just... surprised.  
We haven't done anything since McDonald's.

**Hehe.  
You suck at driving.  
**  
Shut up.  
My house or yours?

**Let's go to yours.  
My parents are driving me crazy.  
And Miley will be less weird about it.**

Okay.  
Pick you up at five?

**I can use my skateboard.**

Oh, right.

**Yeah, bye.**

* * *

Wednesday

**I flunked that test big time.**

Me too.

**What, really?  
**  
Yeah.  
We sucked at studying last night.

**Not my fault.  
You kept eating everything in sight.  
And you couldn't stop cracking jokes.  
**  
So sue me.  
I'm a little immature when it comes to the topic of learning about the male anatomy.

**I guess.  
I mean, you must've referred to it as the "pee-pee" every two seconds.**

It was funny.  
And what are you doing Friday?  
And if you say Heather's, I'm killing her.

**Heather's.  
**  
That's it.  
I'm killing her.

**Kidding.  
Nothing, why?**

Wanna go to a movie?

**Um.  
I have plans.  
**  
I thought you said nothing.

**Oops.  
I mean something.  
**  
Whatever.  
Bye.

**Bye.**

* * *

Thursday

**Okay, real mature, Jacksonilla.  
Why won't you look at me?**

It's nothing.

**Do you still want to go to the movies?**

No.

**Fine.**

* * *

Friday

**I'm still free tonight.**

Whatever.

**JACKSONILLA!  
You are driving me crazy!  
Let's go to the movies, damnit!  
**  
Fine.  
I'll pick you up at six.  
Now stop talking to me.

**God.  
I really hate you sometimes, but okay.**

* * *

Monday

On a scale from 1-10, how much do you hate me?

**Can I say… 11?**

Lilly.

**What?  
I hate you, 11 out of 10 times.**

You don't even make sense.

**Neither do you.  
What the heck was wrong with you Friday night?  
You, like, attacked my hand.  
It was frightening.  
**  
Sorry.  
It was a scary movie?

**It was a movie about a talking dog, Jackson.**

Which is quite scary indeed.

**Whatever.  
I'm going back to hating you now.  
**  
For holding your hand?

**Yes.  
Now shut up.**

* * *

Tuesday

I can't believe you told Miley about Friday.

**Oh, so it was supposed to be a secret thing?**

No…  
Yes…  
But…  
You annoy me.

**Good to know.  
Don't write back.**

* * *

Wednesday

**I'm curious.  
What did Miley mean this morning about, "Jackson's secret"?  
**  
It's nothing.

**You are the worst liar ever**.

Whatever, Lilly.

**How does Miley know something about you that I don't?  
**  
She's my sister.  
She invades my privacy.  
It's like her job.

**True.  
**  
Can I ask you something?

**You just did.**

Well, no, something else.

**Okay, shoot.**

Would you puke if I held your hand again?

**Um.  
Yes.**

Okay then.  
That's all.

**Er, bye?**

**

* * *

**

Thursday

**Will you please let go already??  
This is ridiculous that I'm writing with my left hand.**

I can't even read your writing.

**Easy for you to say.  
You get to use your right hand.**

Heather is looking at us.

**No duh.  
Everyone is.  
You're holding my hand under the table.  
Why again?**

A dare.

**OMG.  
You had to be dared to do this?  
**  
No, to see if you'll puke.

**Never mind.  
Bye, jackass Jackson.  
Ooh, I like that.**

* * *

Friday

I like you.

**What?**

Don't make me write it again.

**This is bullcrap.  
Don't talk to me.  
**  
What?  
Why?

**You don't have to do every dare you know.  
You're messing with my head.**

This isn't a dare.

**You like me?  
Really?**

Of course…  
Not.

**OMG.  
Eff you.  
Bye.**

**

* * *

**

Monday

**You know, you didn't call me this weekend.  
**  
So?

**I don't know.  
I was kinda hoping you would.**

You hate me, remember?

**Only 11 out of 10 times.**

Well, I was busy.  
Sorry.

**I hate you.**

* * *

Tuesday

Let's do something fun.

**American Idol's on tonight, sorry.**

No, I mean, right now.

**Mr. D doesn't allow fun in his classroom.**

No, let's make a list.

**Of what?**

What you want in the perfect guy.

**You want a perfect guy??**

NO.  
I meant like, you list the qualities.  
I'll comment.

**Okay…**

**1. Trust**

Do you trust me?

**Hell no.**

Awesome.  
I'm already not perfect.

**2. Sense of humor**

I'm a pretty funny guy.

**Ha. Funny-looking.**

Ouch.

**3. Fun-loving**

Um, who doesn't love fun, genius?

**God.  
I'm done.  
I can't handle your commentary.**

* * *

Wednesday

**I want ice cream.**

Wanna go get some after school?

**That'd be cool.  
Miley might freak out again.  
Oh well.**

Okay.  
Catch you later.

**Later.**

* * *

Thursday

**You were weird last night.**

I was?

**Yeah.  
You paid for my ice cream.  
**  
Oh, so that makes me weird??

**Yes.**

Oh.  
Well, okay then.  
Thanks for telling me.

**No probs.**

* * *

Friday

**I have a problem.**

Don't you mean problems?

**Shut up.  
This is serious.  
**  
Alright.

**It's about a boy.**

Oh, God, never mind.  
Go to Miley or Heather about this.

**You piss me off.**

* * *

Monday

What's wrong?

**Nothing's wrong.**

And you call me the worst liar ever.  
Tell me.

**That's okay.**

Lilly, just tell me.

**It's about a boy.**

Never mind.

**You're seriously the worst friend ever.**

* * *

Tuesday

I'm going to kill this boy.  
He's made you look sad two days in a row.

**Well, that's weirdly sweet of you.  
**  
Well, you're no fun when you're sad.

**Sorry.**

Who is this idiot anyways?  
If it's Ryan, I might explode.

**It's not Ryan.**

Kevin?

**No.**

Mark?

**You're so stupid.  
Don't talk to me.**

* * *

Wednesday

Can I please have a hint?

**Jackson.**

Please?

**You really are stupid.  
Bye.**

* * *

Thursday

It's that new kid, isn't it?  
Zach what's-his-nuts?

**Jackson, just stop before you hurt yourself.**

I would stop if you just told me who.

**Fine.  
I'll tell you.  
**  
Really?

**Hell no.**

* * *

Friday

**What are you doing tonight?**

Working.

**Damnit.**

Why?

**Hannah Montana concert thing.  
I figured Miley would be busy the whole time.  
So, I wondered if you were going, too.**

Oh.  
Well, I'm not.

**God, I hate you.**

* * *

Monday

**How was your weekend?  
**  
Great.  
Miley was gone most of it.

**Stop being an asshole.**

No.

**Then bye.**

* * *

Tuesday

**Jacksonilla!**

What do you want?

**Ice cream.**

Last time I got called weird for getting you ice cream.

**That's nice.  
Now, I'll meet you after school, okay?  
**  
You're weird.

**See you there!**

* * *

Wednesday

**Miley hates me.**

Yeah, I noticed.

**I don't get why.  
Just cause me and you got ice cream doesn't mean anything.**

I guess.

**You guess?**

Never mind.

**Ooookay.**

* * *

Thursday

**Why can't you start the note?  
I've been starting it for awhile.**

I'm lazy.

**No kidding.  
Clean your room.**

Nah, that's okay.

**You are such a pig, Jackson.**

A pig who loves you.

**What??**

I'm tired.

**DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**

I'm taking a nap.  
Mr. Dewford is way too boring.  
'Night.

**JACKSON!!**

AHH,  
I hate you!

* * *

Friday

**I have a question.  
Do you love me?**

What?

**Do.  
You.  
Love.  
Me.**

Yeah.

**WHAT??**

Okay, sorry, no?

**YOU LOVE ME??**

What answer are you looking for?

**I love you, too!**

What??

**I've had a crush on you for awhile now, you know.  
**  
WHAT??

**Yep.  
Miley is gonna flip a lid.**

Uh, yeah, no kidding.  
Can I ask you a question now?

**Sure.**

Can I kiss you?

**What??  
When??**

I was thinking now, but yeah, whenever.

**But this is Biology!**

So?

**Fine.  
Kiss me already.**

**  
**

**That was nice.**

Your lips are dry.

**Eff you.**

And you're cute.

**Wow.  
I don't know how to take a compliment from you.**

With gratitude?

**… sure.**

Bell's about to ring.  
Wanna catch a movie tonight?

**I can't.**

Why?

**Heather's.**

I'm killing her.

**No you're not.  
I'm free Saturday.  
**  
Okay, good.

**Bye then, boyfriend… (?)**

Bye, girlfriend.

**Yay!  
Bye!**

You're not getting the last word this time.

**Yes I am.  
I always do.  
**  
No.  
You know why?

**Why?  
**  
Because right after you read this, I'm taking it back and throwing it in the garbage.

**

* * *

**

A/N:  
Aw.  
Did you like it?  
I know, abrupt ending, sorta, but I think it works?  
You should tell me... by reviewing.

Thank-you and goodbye!

**

* * *

**


End file.
